


Ordinary Puppies

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared begins to forgive himself. Jensen helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Puppies

Jeff was at the grocery store, or so Jared assumed, and Jared was taking advantage of the solitude to do some of the stretching exercises Amy and Anton had taught him when he was still living at Misha's.

That he was using something called downward dog to help him strengthen his cramped and weakened muscles was not lost on him.

He could do this when Jeff was around, but Jeff usually scoffed at him for being a new-age hippie boy. Worse, after the teasing Jeff would get turned on, grab Jared by the hips and begin to....

Well. Either way, it was a more pleasurable activity when Jeff was out of the house or engrossed in his work.

Jared wondered about that as he arched his back like a cat and then slid down to the ground like a child. When he had first started doing these exercises, it was so he wouldn’t be a burden, wouldn’t have to depend on his family or Misha’s charity to get by if he ever decided to leave or if Jeff tired of him and threw him out. Jeff teasing him or taking him roughly from behind while Jared was just trying to stretch...that was just part of the price to pay.

That he did Amy's yoga suggestions now because he enjoyed them was something new. He couldn’t really remember the last time he’d done something because he wanted to, because it brought him pleasure, and it made him feel a little giddy. Made him remember a world he’d once believed in made up of _possibility_ , and _opportunity_ , and _freedom_.

Made him remember that he'd once thought he deserved opportunity..freedom...even pleasure. That he might one day deserve those things again.

He lay on his back, arms stretched over his head, relishing the feeling of strength and peace that flowed through his body, from his fingertips to his toes.

Then he heard scuffling sounds and voices at the front door, and he froze.

It couldn’t be Jeff; he never used the front door. But Jared didn’t think it could be burglars either. Not at two o’clock on a Thursday afternoon, with school busses dropping children off all over the neighborhood.

One of Jeff’s friends? The thought made his skin crawl. Jeff was a known quantity, but some of his friends…had Jeff given him away, told Mark or James or whoever that he was sick of his pup? Jared rolled over onto his knees and stretched out his arm towards the fireplace, grabbed the fireplace poker, and cocked it over one shoulder like a baseball bat.

For the first time in a long, long time, since he’d held his ground about the hateful PET accessories, Jared felt like fighting back. He was with Jeff because he was ( _a baddog_ ) having trouble living like a man again, but that didn’t mean he was going to let—

His thoughts broke off as he heard a voice, a familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in so long, hadn't expected to hear again.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Jensen asked, voice muffled by the heavy maple door.

“How do you think I got arrested?” It was a woman, someone he didn’t recognize. More snicking sounds as Jared realize the lock was being picked.

“That’s supposed to reassure me?” Jensen said. “All that tells me is you got caught.”

"Fuck you, Jo-Jo."

Jared didn’t know what to do. He wanted badly to see Jensen again, but he knew Jensen wouldn’t like to see him like this, groveling on the floor like an animal. Maybe he should hide?

“Jared!” Jensen called, rapping on the door. “Are you in there?”

Jared nibbled at a scar on the inside of his lower lip as he slowly stood on shaky legs.

“Jensen?” he whispered, and then the door was swinging open and Jensen was there, across the foyer in two steps and wrapping his strong arms around Jared in a crushing bear hug. The poker fell from Jared's hand with a thud on the soft carpet.

“Jensen,” he breathed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at the relief of seeing his friend, healthy and free and away from that asshole Mark. He clung to Jensen, buried his face in the curve of Jensen’s neck, in the soft worn flannel of Jensen’s shirt.

Behind them, a woman said, “Don’t mind me or anything. I’m just the one that let your boy in.”

Jensen pulled away and studied Jared’s face, running a hand over his shoulders, his arms, looking for injuries. Jared was mortified to be wearing only underwear and the hateful adornments that Jeff liked so much, the leather harness and collar and cuffs.

Jared turned to acknowledge the lock-picker. She had brown hair cropped close in a pixie cut and a small smile played around her face, but she looked uneasy. Her eyes darted to the breeding bench in the study off of the foyer, and then she looked away, gripping her lock-picking tools tightly in one fist.

When he finally recognized her, so different without those long brown bunches of hair, his face crumpled.

"Li-little One?" he asked, his rarely used voice breaking.

He saw her whole body stiffen, face a mask, before she relaxed again.

"Yeah, well, most people just call me Gen."

His body sagged but Jensen was there, and Gen too. They led him out onto the front porch and into the sun before Jared's legs collapsed from his weight, from the weight of his crimes.

When they were seated on the front porch, pebbly cement digging into Jared's bare thighs, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she said as she rested her head on his bare shoulder.

His self-loathing enveloped him, suffocating and piercing like an iron maiden.

He tried to apologize again, tried to beg forgiveness but his throat wouldn't work. He looked at her and he saw her as she'd been, brave, strong, terrified. Accepting.

He saw her as his sister, and he wanted to die. Wanted to scurry back into the kennel Jeff rarely kept him in these days.

"Jared," she said, lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes were wet but her voice was strong. "Jared, I'm not accepting your apology."

He nodded, he'd expected no more. He studied the dried and abraded patches on his knees from flesh not equipped to life on four legs.

"I don't accept it because you don't owe me an apology."

On his left, Jensen's hand covered his own, and he tried to draw strength from Jensen's steady presence.

"But..." he tried again.

She shook her head, tilted his chin so he was no longer staring at his knees.

"You did everything you could to stop them, Jared. Your heart could have given out trying to stop them. I know, I was there. So I don't want you to apologize, I don't want you to hate yourself, and I definitely don't want you to stay in this fucker's house as some sort of penance."

He searched her eyes but saw only truth. Truth and a deep, dark sadness.

"Please let us take you out of here, man," Jensen said.

His hands slid down his thighs, back up, nervous and trembly.

He realized that Gen was shaking beneath her brave exterior, realized how much it had taken for her to enter Jeff's house again, break into Jeff's house.

Then he reached out and gripped their hands, Jensen on his left and Litt— _Gen_ on his right.

They stood up, walked down the steps together, to Jensen's waiting car, and Jared let the shouts of the neighborhood children comfort him. He looked up into the sun until tears caught in the corners of his eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tried to imagine walking away forever, free.

He wanted that. Maybe he hadn't earned it yet, but he still could. He was young.

"You ready to go, J?" Jensen asked, and he nodded.

The sun on his face was dazzling.


End file.
